


Repast

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bit of Magic, a bit of Mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repast

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Repast  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Harry Potter)  
> Rating:T  
> Content advice: None  
> Prompt(s): Prompt #3. Experimenting with energon for tf_speedwriting.  
> Characters: Luna Lovegood, Perceptor.  
> Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
> Words: 286

Luna sat on the edge of the bot sized table, her legs dangling over the edge. “So, what exactly is it that you are doing?” She finally asked, as she watched Perceptor putter about the lab.

“I am attempting to make a fortified form of energon.”

“Like high-grade. Because I've seen Hound drink that, and while I do find him funny that way I don’t see how it’s useful.”

Perceptor laughed, “No, fortified but without the ill effects.”

“Ah. More like...that stuff muggles drink.” she frowned as she searched for the word. “Coffee.” She beamed. It was like a foreign language to her. Muggle-ness. American-isms.

“Something like that.” Perceptor agreed, only half paying attention as he mixed chemicals together.

“You aren’t going to pull a Wheeljack on me are you?” She asked, eyeing him with a great deal of suspicion.

“I had not planned on it.”

“Well, Merlin, is that ever a relief.” She smiled brightly. She had seen enough things explode in the past few days. She still was not certain how Ron had managed to make a beaker full of energon explode. It was like being in potions class all over again. Her blue eyes widened in alarm at the very thought.

“I am sure it is.” Perceptor agreed, still only half-way paying attention to her. He always reminded her of Professor Flintwick, only not nearly as short. Not by any stretch of the means. She shook her head at the thought, and made her way over to the ladder, slowly climbing down to the floor.

“Yes, well, don’t get too wound up and forget to recharge.” She shook her head, and apparated out of the loud with a little pop.


End file.
